historys_strongest_senior_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Yan Zhaoge
The most talented person in the history, taking not even 200 years to become one of the most important people in the universe, comparable to old monsters from previous eras. He is the main reason that the Taoism World became a power again after the Great Cataclysm. Reincarnations * First Life In his first life, Yan Zhaoge was a normal youth from Earth who happened to possess exceptional talent for cultivation, better than everyone, according to the Heavenly Lord of the Immeasurable. Because of this, he devised a grand scheme and transported Yan Zhaoge from Earth to the Great Thousand Universe and made him the spirit of the Divine Palace's Book Pavilion. * Second Life After his soul left his original body and became the Book Pavilion's spirit, Yan Zhaoge started his second life. With his memories from the first life he thought that he died and was given a second chance in this cultivation world. He learned the most powerful techniques of the Divine Palace and while hiding from the top powerhouses of the Divine Palace he molded his own body but calamity struck before he could use them to create his own legend, as those he had read in his first life. * Third Life After thousands of years, he reincarnated as the son of Yan Di and Xue Chuqing, who happened to look exactly like he did in his first life, and even his name was the same and this was the beginning of his third life. History Eight Extremities World Story World beyond World Story After arriving at the World beyond Worlds, Yan Zhaoge continues to be rampant and heaven defying. After returning from the Territory beyond the Void, Yan Zhaoge finds himself into the enemy's region. He doesn't even think about detouring and just walks home killing all the enemies that block his way. With his Seeing Divinity cultivation level he slaughtered all the Ninth Level Martial Saint cultivators and trampled over the Southern region. This event shocked the entire World beyond Worlds and Yan Zhaoge gained the Exiled Immortal title. Martial Techniques Cultivation Techniques Peerless Heavenly Formation of the Jade Clear lineage as his foundation Sainthood. ch 673 With the Peerless Heavenly Formation of the Jade Clear lineage as his foundation, next having cultivated in the Immortal Ending Sword Manual of the Prime Clear lineage, finally congregating numerous supreme martial arts of this world to manifest the virtue of the enlightening Grand Clear lineage. Three Purities converge as one, hence does Sainthood descend! Peerless Heavenly Scripture: one of the ten Primordial Heavenly Scriptures of the Jade Clear lineage. * Clear Qi Profound Art * Heaven-Thwarting Mantra * Extreme Yang Scripture * Sacred Heavenly Fire Scripture * Dark Moon Pill Scripture * Xuanwu Fist Scripture * Imperious Ocean Cold Dragon Art * Faceless Devil Scripture * Dim Radiant Twelve Arts- ch 721 Cyclic Heavenly Scripture: one of the ten Primordial Heavenly Scriptures of the Jade Clear lineage. * Cyclic Heavenly Seal * Heavenly Broad Creed Palm was a relatively deficient variant of the Cyclic Heavenly Seal. Yin Yang Heavenly Scripture: later six scriptures of the Primordial Heavenly Scriptures * Yin Yang Finger * Taiji Yin Yang Palm Life Creation Heavenly Scripture: later six scriptures of the Primordial Heavenly Scriptures This jade talisman was precisely the one containing the Life Creation Heavenly Scripture which Yuan Zhengfeng had obtained by a stroke of fortune in the Floating Gate World, having been left there by persons unknown. ch.768 most orthodox, originating from the primordial direct lineage personal records of the founder of the Jade Clear lineage, the Lord of Primordial Beginning, from when he set up his altar and expounded on the dao * Five Elements Deific Immortal Body Aeon Light Heavenly Scripture (incomplete): later six scriptures of the Primordial Heavenly Scriptures of Jade Clear lineage Grand Clear Lineage Grand Cosmos Five Manifestations Grand Simplicity Grand Ultimate -Taiji Clone After solidifying his foundations with the Supporting Soaring Art had come a famous supreme martial art of pre-Great Calamity times, the Great Wilderness Fish-Roc Art. It was the elite martial art for the human race in cultivating in the power of that mystical creature. ch 659 Cultivation Body/Bloodline Undergo Qilin Spring Baptism Chapter 111 Refinement via Blood/Qi of True Dragons Chapter 352 Equipment Sacred Artifact Immortal Artifact Unique Treasures Other Treasures/Possession Beast Companions Pan-Pan Affiliations Enemies Ye Jing - First antagonist of the story. Childhood friend of Lin Yushao whose he later killed. Slain by Yan Zhaoge. (Ch 97) Xiao Shen - Grandson of Grand Elder of Sacred Sun Clan.Killed by Yan Zhaoge.(Ch 82) Zhao Hao - Reincarnation of Gao Ze one of Martial Saints of Eight Extremeties World.Genius in martial arts and pill refining,later killed by Yan Zhaoge. (Ch 194) Lin Zhou - 'Thunder Rumbling' Young Master of Heavenly Thunder Hall . He also reincarnated three times. First time he died by the hands of Decimating Abyss Organization's attack at the heavenly connection meet. Second time by the hands of flame devils. Third time killed by Yan Zhaoge. (Ch 394) Shen Li- Chief of Heavenly Thunder Hall ch. 574 Huang Xu ch.578 Jin Jie Guest Elder Radiant light Sect Ch. 580 Yang Zhanhua Direct lineage of Radiant light Sect Ch.581 Huang Jie - 'World Illuminating' Young Master of Sacred Sun Clan. Killed by Yan Zhaoge. (Ch 585) Nong Yuxuan ch 676 Enemies - Sects/Clans Decimating Abyss Organisation Sacred Sun Clan Heavenly Thunder Hall Radiant Light Sect Uncategorized The Five Elements Creation Thunder was ranked amongst the Nine Heavenly Immortal Thunders along with An Instant’s Thunder and the Thunder of Eternal Night, being ranked as the third of those nine which was even higher than those two. This thunder was birthed along with the five elements, possessing the true intent of life creation that never ran dry. The thunder light projected all things within the world, possessing the grand power of the creator of all objects as it existed alongside the splitting of the heavens and earth, containing infinite profundities. Five Elements Creation Thunder to be split into five?” ch 565 Blazing Flame Thunderbolts which stemmed from the Five Elements Creation Thunder. chp 565 Dim Darkness Sect’s Liang Zhichao Radiant Light Sect Dim Radiant Sect dao tradition chapter 566 “The Heavenly Court’s Martial Repository only stored four of the ten Primordial Heavenly Scriptures, and the Aeon Light Heavenly Scripture was not amongst them. Who would have thought that I would actually see a descendant of the Aeon Light Heavenly Scripture in post-Great Calamity times.” ch 645 Alchemy “Bearing Heaven Ceremony Fragrance, Earth Ocean Lung Crystals, Prime Chaos Soil…” Yan Zhaoge’s gaze was heavy, “Adding on a few other things, they would comprise the required materials for the establishing of the Bearing Heaven Efficate Formation that is used to communicate with the deification of the Earth Queen.” The Earth Queen’s deification was known in full as the ‘Bearing Heaven Efficate Deep Virtue Great Light Earth Queen Deification and in short as the ‘Bearing Heaven Efficate Earth Queen Deification’. It was said: Heaven Sovereign and Earth Queen, the Heavens above and the Earth below. The ‘Earth Queen’ here referred to the deification of the Earth Queen, commonly known as Mother Earth. The Daoists had the saying of the three Purities and four Imperials. The ancestral founders of the three Purities naturally need not be explained. The Earth Queen was one of the four Imperials, controlling yin and yang and nourishing all things as she was like the Mother of this great Earth. In pre-Great Calamity times, in legends from even further back in time, she had already been one of the great figures that presided above all the heavens. ch. 659 Category:Characters Category:Male